KoTOR 3: Back to the Beginning
by God Is A DJ
Summary: KoTOR 3 takes place seven years after the original game. The Republic is once again under turmoil and it is up to Revan and his friends to stop this increasing threat.


**Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic III**

**Summary: **Possible events that could take place in a possibly upcoming video game. (Don't get your hopes up too soon.)

**Author's Note:** Sadly, I don't own Star Was. I wish I did though, I wish I did! Also, the Revan depicted in this game is the male scoundrel. The one with the red hair and the hair under his lip.

**Characters Included:** Bastila Shan, Carth Onasi, Mission Vao, Revan, T3-M4, HK-47, Jolee Bindo, Canderous Ordo, Vandar Tokare, Belaya, Phario Deya, Griff Rrowr

**Chapters Planned:** About fifteen.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prologue**

**Juhani's Fate**

_**3,989--Day 213**_

_Taris._

_I still remember it...the most racist planet in the galaxy. _

_Taris._

_My home. My swoop-gang, blood riddened street home._

_Taris._

_Destroyed. My destroyed home._

_Taris was destroyed by Malak's Sith fleet. It killed everyone. Even the ones that hid in the lower city were obliterated eventually. There is nothing left there except for a void of open space. A vast prarie of stars. And toxic waste. And a stench like no other. Some say that Taris' remains are nearly imossible to travel to now, mostly because of the rubble still left in space. It will take time for it to all fade away, but I will wait for that day. Then I will travel back and visit my homeworld._

_But now, I have one last thing to do. It may be the last thing that I do actually ever accomplish. I must join my friends in order to save the galaxy just one more time. I am now getting ready to board a Republic cruiser. I am transfering one last entry into this historical datapad and burying it where I land so that some day, maybe a hopeful Jedi--like I once was--will find it. And find their strenght, to become what I have._

I shut down the datapad and put it in my equipment pack. My lightsaber was hooked tightly to my Jedi Knight robes. I was ready to embark on yet one other mission. But first, I must find him--Jolee Bindo.

I was sent several messages from Revan informing me to find Jolee. I believe that everbody got one, but all the missions they went on failed, and no such trace of Jolee was found. It was also unfortunate that on Mission's trip, Zaalbar was killed by the Sandpeople on Tatooine. Canderous was aslo badly wounded on Yavin. Carth seems to have come back unscathed, Bastilla as well.

I was given strict orders to search the planet of Felucia. At first I was amazingly reluctant to the idea, mostly because of the man eating acklay and flesh deteriorating diseases. But then I had realized something, I must find Jolee. For he helped me realize I was something more than Revan's sidekick, I was an important factor to the galaxy. We share a special bond, not unlike the one Belaya and myself share. Enough of that, I must now go find Jolee Bindo--for the sake of the Republic.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

Griff Rwowr bowed to the Jedi Council. He turned and took his leave. As he began his journey to his room to get his things, he went over the mission the Council had given him. He was unsure as to if he could truly fulfill his destiny. The thoughts of himself dying gave him uneasy feelings, ones that made his stomach quiver.

Though he knew good and well that the Jedi Council knew what they were doing, and gave faith in the fact that they had never given him a mission he didn't come back from. They knew his standards, and they expected that much. That was all that knew at the moment.

He passed several of his comrades on the way to his room, who were surprised to see him looking so grim. Somehow he knew that this was his last mission...he knew he would not survive...


End file.
